


stuck in the past

by tetsurouhemmings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendzone, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Out of Character, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurouhemmings/pseuds/tetsurouhemmings
Summary: Skylar thought her breakup with Akaashi will ruin her life. Turns out the breakup was just the beginning of her real adventure with someone else.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! thank you so much for clicking this story. this is my first time writing and english is not my first language so i'm really sorry if there's some grammatical errors, i hope you could understand! <3  
> ps: I only write in my spare time so i can't promise a fast update :p

Skylar was having a rough night that day. Of course, breaking up from the love of her life was a very tough decision for them to make. Skylar and Akaashi decided to break their 3 years relationship up because Akaashi was going to continue his study in Spain, and after graduated, he will replace his dad‘s position as the head of their family company there. Skylar thought that they can manage the long distance relationship, but Akaashi didn’t. he doesn’t believe those stuff. In the restaurant, the exact same one with the one they went on their first date, they decided to end all of it. They both agree that this is for their own benefits and promise to never forget each other.

  
Yes, their break up seems like a normal healthy break up, but Skylar was broken inside. She is the type of person that always put on a mask in front of everyone. People always get envy of her, because she is a very clever person, organized, and she also came for a wealthy family. She always showed up with her best looking style which always make people stare at her. She was “heather” for most of people and she always tried to look tough in front of everyone. But what they didn’t know about her was, she was very fragile inside but never letting anybody knows. She always swallows her bitter feelings and never talk about it to anyone. Just like what she did that night.

  
The trip from the restaurant to Skylar’s home was quiet. Only a very small music in Akaashi’s car was filling the silence between them. When they arrived at Skylar’s place, they shared their last kiss. “Thank you for everything.” Skylar break their kiss and tried her best to keep her smile on her face. She got out of the car and wait until Akaashi’s car was no longer seen from her sight. She took a deep breath and her legs start to shake. “Here comes the break-up tears.” Skylar sighs as she walks to the lift and get to her floor.

  
She can’t ignore the fact that breaking up with Akaashi was the bitterest thing she has ever felt. But she didn’t cry. Like always, she tried to swallow her sadness and tried to distract her thought with something else, but tonight, she just can’t. She decided to not be the perfect girl for that night and drove to the nearest bar from her place, hoping to not meet anybody she knows so she can cry all night and be fragile for just one night.

  
“God, I promise just one night of sadness.”

  
As she walks to the bar, she went to the bartender and sat there. She didn’t know what to do because she rarely goes to a place like this before. Only twice. The first time was when Akaashi’s friend, Bokuto, was having a birthday party, and she only hang around until 11pm because she can’t stand the crowd and sweats there. The second time was when her best friend, Sasha, just broken up with her boyfriend and got super knocked out, and she was only picking her up and barely got over 5 minutes there so she thinks that one doesn’t count.

  
“What can I get for you, miss?” The bartender approached her with a swifty move. “Uhh, I don’t really know, what do people usually order?” Her eyes were not looking at the friendly bartender, with the fear he will see her with glassy eyes. “Beer, margarita, martini, whiskey ….” The bartender started naming alcoholic drinks. Skylar was confused because she only drinks wine, and only in formal occasions. Despite her dad was a wine collector, she doesn’t really like to drink. She can’t focus anymore due to the loud music and blinding lights, also with the thought of the last kiss she shared with Akaashi was still lingering in her mind.

  
“Just give her my usual.” A deep voice came from Skylar’s right side. Dark haired man with bright green eyes came next to her. She can’t really recognize the face because of the lights, she only saw his eyes but she was sure that she didn’t know who that man was. The bartender started to quickly prepare the drink he asked. Skylar didn’t say a word, only put her head on her hand closing her eyes with elbow supporting on the bar. The man didn’t say a word either. Intertwining his hand on the bar while watching the bartender’s swifty moves. As the drink arrives, Skylar started to feel her hands wet because of her tears. “Shit, I can’t cry in front of a stranger.” But she remembered that she has one night of sadness, which she is allowed to cry.

  
“Here.” The man pushed a glass of clear water with some lime on it, which Skylar thought it was just water. She’s not usually accepts a drink from stranger but for tonight, she allowed herself to do it. Skylar made a surprised face as the water run through her throat. “What’s this?” she asked while looking at the water. “Just vodka lime and soda.” He answered with a monotone voice. “This is good.” Skylar swallowed the rest of the vodka left. “Can I get another one?” the bartender quickly made another vodka for her. “You thirsty?” the man asked with a monotone voice again, but with a little more confusion. Of course, who wouldn’t be surprised with a person who’s only drink vodka in two gulps. “What? No, I just, had a bad night.” Skylar was the type of person that’s always on guard and not easily got flustered but in front of this man, she felt a little nervous. “What happened?” he looks at Skylar deeply, but she was looking at an empty space in front of her. “I don’t think I want to tell stranger why I had a bad night.” The fact was, she just doesn’t want to talk about Akaashi because she will cry to that conversation, and crying in front of a stranger is the last thing she would want to happen. “Okay, I understand.” Skylar didn’t look at that man’s face but she knows he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked this chapter and if you do, please share it to your friends! and yes, i took sasha's name from sasha braus (i love her sm) thank you xx <3  
> ps: a kudo would be nice :p

An alarm has woken up Skylar from her sleep. Her head was as heavy as it could. She groans as she tried to find the source of the while still closing her eyes. Her hand was only meeting empty space and when she decided to open her eyes, she realized that didn’t recognize where she was.

“Oh, God. Where am I?” Her first view when she opened her eyes was a big window which shows tall buildings, assuming she is now at someone’s apartment with a high level. She sat up on the edge of the bed and realized she was not in the dress she wore before. “Oh, Shit. Shit. Why am I wearing a jersey? Where is my bra?” she started to look around and found an empty space bed beside her. “Please tell me I didn’t do anything stupid last night” she sighed at herself. “Good, my underwear is still on which means I didn’t do anything stupid last night.” She repeated her sentence and tried to calm herself down. “You’re awake.” The same voice as last night came from the door. Skylar nearly jumped and when she turned her back, it was the same guy who gave her drink last night. “Wha, Why are you here?” she asked a question which she realized it was a stupid question just 3 seconds after she asked it. “This is my apartment.” _He always talks with that boring tone or what?_ “Wait, what? Oh my god. I should get going. Where is my dress?” Skylar started to panic and stand up from the bed, looking for her blue dress which she wears since the last date with Akaashi. “I sent it to the laundry.” Skylar gave him a surprised look but he only gave her an expressionless face. “What do you mean you sent it to the laundry? It was my dress!” Skylar started to get irritated by him as she walked towards him, only wearing an unknown jersey without any pants and bra. Luckily the jersey was the double of her size so it could cover her bums. But she doesn’t even care anymore at this point. “I don’t like having dirty clothes in my room and I always go to the laundry every 7AM. I suggest you to take a shower first, after that you could go downstairs and eat your breakfast. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway.” He looks at Skylar’s petite body which now covered with his big jersey, makes her body looks even smaller. “Wait, I’m not taking a shower in a stranger’s house.” Skylar looks up to the man’s face, since he was 7 inch taller than her. “Either take a shower and eat breakfast here then I’ll drive you home, or I drive you now with that jersey on. Your choice.” He left Skylar alone in his room confused and irritated, but she decided to follow his suggestions and went to the bathroom.

Skylar saw many certificates, medals, and photos of a team which always says volleyball along the hallway. “Is he an athlete or what?” Skylar mumbles to herself and she realized why she was wearing a jersey. It was a volleyball jersey from Inarizaki High which she thinks this is the smallest clothes he has so he decided to lend it to her.

“Wait, so he saw me naked?!”

~

When Skylar went to the bathroom, she was surprised to see a very clean bathroom. Not making a stereotype or anything, but this is not what she expected from a man’s bathroom who lives alone. Akaashi’s bathroom was always clean but that’s because he has people cleaning it for him, not by himself. A pair of sweatpants, boxer, and a hoodie already folded neatly on the edge of the sink. The bathroom was so big that it reminds Skylar of a hotel she once went to. “So apparently, I’m in an athlete’s apartment, wearing his jersey, and going to shower in his bathroom and after that I’ll wear his clothes. I guess that’s new.” She said to herself as she stepping on to the shower and taking her clothes off. A warm water started to hit her hair, as the thought of Akaashi starts coming back. She let a few tears drop as the water from the shower washes her face.

She came out from the bathroom with a damp hair and a big hoodie covering her petite body. Good enough to cover her breasts since she didn’t wear any bra. Walking down the hallway full of medals again and went downstairs, she saw the man already sitting in the kitchen looking at his phone. Seems like he was watching some videos on Youtube or something. “You’re done?” he didn’t take off his eyes from his phone but he knew that Skylar was already standing in front of him. “Here, eat this first then I could drive you home. It’s good to ease your hangover. Your head still hurts, right?” the man gave Skylar a plate of banana pancakes swizzled by honey, topped by variations of berries. “A little bit, and you don’t have to drive me home, I could go by myself.” Skylar started to cut the pancakes while looking at the man and tried to give him a smile, but his eyes was still stitched on his phone. He finally looks at Skylar as he heard her respond, but he only gave a glance. They didn’t share any conversations, only the sound of clinking plates and a small sound from a video he was watching. Skylar was thinking very hard to remember how did she get here. And who is this man? She only remembered that she broke up with Akaashi and then decided to go to a bar and met a green eyed man. “Can you explain me why I’m here?” Skylar finally opens the conversation because she couldn’t remember what happened last night after she went to the bar. “You drank around seven glasses of vodka, you started to talk about your ex, you cried, and then you passed out. I didn’t know where you live and your phone was dead so I couldn’t make an emergency call from your phone to contact you friend or something, so I bring you here.” He paused the video and took of his sight from his phone and look at Skylar’s hazel eyes. Still with an expressionless face. Skylar’s face immediately got red because of embarrassment. How could she be so clumsy? “Sorry for making you do all that stuff. I- I’m not usually like this, I promise it’s just—” She didn’t know why but his eyes were very intimidating that make her flustered. “It’s okay. I know you were in a bad place yesterday.” He looks back to his phone and continued to watch the video.

Small sound from the were filling the silence between them again. It sounds like he was watching a sport match because Skylar heard a few screams from the audience and commentators. Skylar just realized that she was in a stranger’s house and she didn’t know his name. maybe he didn’t know her name either. “Have I introduced myself?” Skylar tried to break the silence between them once again, while playing the last berry with a fork. “No.” he didn’t pause his video, and Skylar’s face was red once again. This was not like her, she was usually a very well oriented person but she didn’t manage to introduced herself to the person that helped her? She was so embarrassed of herself. “I’m very sorry, I’m Skylar Mendes but people usually call me Skye.” She looks at the man sitting across her, and he finally paused his video again and look at her hazel eyes. He noticed she was nervous by the was she kept playing with her fork. “Suna Rintarou.” His monotone voice saying his name, Skylar thought it was a very beautiful name. Suna Rintarou. She smiled at him but he only gave her a cold glance. He tapped the play button on his phone again, and ignored Skylar’s nice gesture. To be honest, Skylar was kind of irritated by his attitude but she can’t do much since it’s his house and she already being a burden to him even though they just know each other’s name 10 seconds ago.

She was getting bored with the situation she’s in, and she wondered where her phone was. Maybe she could give Sasha a call or something. People should be worried because it’s already noon and she haven’t open her messages since last night. “Do you know where my phone is?” at first, she was scared to asked Suna questions again since he was very focused on his phone, but she thinks it’s a normal question, right? “In my room.” Skylar let a small “Okay” and put her plate on the sink. She went upstairs to Suna’s room and tried to find her phone. Skylar was relieved when she found her phone on the nightstand beside Suna’s bed, still connected to the power. “Wow, he charged my phone?” Skylar took her phone with disbelief, who thought a very cold man downstairs who wouldn’t even start a conversation would charge a stranger’s phone?

Skylar’s phone was flooded by messages and missed calls from her friends and her brother when she turned it on.

**[Sasha]**

_20.03 Hey are you free? I’m hungry_

_20.22 Lets get a bite or something_

_21.38 Skye why are you not answering me_

_22.49 Seriously you’re scaring me, I’m going to your place_

_23.07 Skylar why is your place empty? It’s almost midnight, where are you!_

_23.15 I’m gonna ask your brother and your boyfriend_

**_Missed calls (8)_ **

**[Oikawa]**

_23.17 Skye, where are you? Sasha told me you’re not at home._

_00.08 Skylar I’m at your place, I’m staying here until you get home. Prepare your explanation._

**_Missed calls (5)_ **

**[Akaashi]**

_23.20 Skye where are you? Sasha and Oikawa told me you’re not at home. Please take care of yourself and don’t do something that you’ll regret. I haven’t told them we broke up, I don’t want to get this situation worse. Text me when you’re see this message so I’ll know your okay._

Skylar started to feel her eyes watery when she read Akaashi’s message, but she chose not to answer him. She took a deep breath and tried to answer Sasha first. “God, even through messages she is still loud. Oh shit, she told Oikawa?! He’s at my place? What do I have to tell him?” Oikawa was a very protective brother towards her. For Skylar, getting lectured by Oikawa is worse than getting lectured by her own parents. But she knows that her brother loves her very much and could get a little bit overprotective sometimes.

“Heyy, Sashaaa what’s up girl?”

_“SKYLAR! WHERE ARE YOU? Are you at home? Where did you go?”_

“Uhh, my head still kinda hurts. I promise I’ll tell you the story when I got home. To be honest I don’t know where I am. What I know is I’m at an athlete’s apartment. His name is Suna Rintarou. Do you know him?”

_“Wait, you’re telling me you’re in a boy’s apartment? What about Akaashi? Skylar tell me you’re not cheating on him,”_

“Oh yeah that part, just be patient and I’ll tell you when I got home.”

_“Skye who’s the man you told me earlier? Suna Rintarou? Wait… I’ll look it up on Google… Got it! Suna Rintarou plays for Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin… Middle blocker… JAPAN MEN’S NATIONAL VOLLEYBALL TEAM? Skylar, he’s a pro-player! Wow… you should get his autograph!”_

“My god, Sasha why are you so loud! And wow, is he really that good? I saw a lot of medals and certificates are displayed all over the place.”

_“Apparently, yes! He won a few champhionship. So cool…”_

“You ready?” Skylar almost jumped when he heard that voice. Suna was leaning against the door while holding his car key. He only wears a black crewneck and grey sweatpants but why does he looks so fine? Skylar didn’t realized she was staring at him for almost five seconds without saying anything. Flustered, again. She lost count on how many times this man got her flustered. “Oh, yeah, I was just calling my friend, sorry.” Skylar cut off the phone call with Sasha even though she still could hear Sasha reading about Suna on Google. It would be embarrassing if Suna knows Skylar has her friend search about him for her. “I’ll wait for you downstairs.” Suna walks away nonchalantly.

“So... Are you an athlete?” Skylar tried to break the awkward silence between her and Suna. Suna was focused on the road but still manages to answer her. “Yes.” Even though the answer was very short. Skylar is the type of person who can’t stand silence. She always tried to make a conversation with everyone. Unfortunately, her convo partner doesn’t really like to share. “By the way… I’m really sorry for making you do all of this. I know I was very stupid, but we didn’t do anything last night, right?” Skylar asked the question she has been wanting to ask since the first time she woke up in his apartment, hoping not to get an upsetting answer. “Anything, like what?” Suna slowed his speed since the red light was coming. He looks at Skylar’s face, and she was biting her lower lips meaning she was nervous. “Umm, you know… like… uh… you know…” this is very embarrassing! How could Skylar asked someone she just met yesterday and made him cook breakfast for her the next morning if they had sex last night? Her eyes were looking to the road while Suna’s was all over her. “No, don’t worry. I didn’t sleep with you last night. I slept on my spare room. I did change your clothes but you’re the one who took off your bra, so I didn’t saw it. Don’t worry.”

Suna rarely do these things towards girls. He doesn’t even have an experience with relationship things. His friends were always hitting girls in front of him, getting laid every weekend, waking up with different girls every night, but Suna was not interested on that stuff. He thought career was more important that love life.

Skylar’s face was red. Did he just told her that she took off her bra in front of a stranger? Well, at least they didn’t sleep together last night, but she made him sleep in the spare room! How rude!

“I’m very sorry… I shouldn’t be that rude. I can’t believe I was spending a night at your apartment but you yourself slept in the spare room! I’m very sorry…”

“Stop apologizing. It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Suna cuts her words. She didn’t realize how much she said sorry today, is he annoyed? “Sorry…” _shit, I just apologized again._ Suna’s eyes were back on focusing on the road.

~

“Thank you and sorry, once again.” Skylar said as Suna’s car entering the lobby of her apartment. “I have to do something to pay back your kindness, also as an apology. Maybe we could get a dinner?” she didn’t know where does this courage come from, inviting a very cold man to a dinner. “You don’t have to…” but Skylar really felt bad of what she has made him do today. “Please? Dinner at my place next Saturday. I insist.” They shared an eye contact for 7 seconds. Impressive how Skylar didn’t get nervous this time. “Alright. Just text me the time.” Suna broken the eye contact and get his eyes on the steering wheel. “Of course, but I don’t have your number.” Skylar let an awkward chuckle out of her mouth. “Take one of my cards from that pocket. It has my number on it.” Suna points a pocket on the door. EJP Raijin ID card. Skylar took one and get out of the car and closed the door. “See you next Saturday!” she smiled, waiting for Suna’s car get out of her apartment’s lobby.

“Did I just asked him to have dinner at my place?”


End file.
